


boy, we're gold

by mochis



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Hollywood, Kissing, Los Angeles, M/M, this is just. rly self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochis/pseuds/mochis
Summary: Alfred looked at the man next to him, watching his eyes. They were full of gold. “What do you think?”Kiku laughed, breathless and astonished. “It is like looking at a sea of stars."Alfred sneaks Kiku onto the Hollywood sign.





	boy, we're gold

**Author's Note:**

> just one thing before you read: "lust for life" by lana del rey ft. the weeknd. major inspiration for this drabble.

“Come on, no one’s around, Keeks!”

“Alfred, are we even allowed up here? There was quite a lot of security surrounding the sign -”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, that’s just for tourists,” The blonde waved his questions away, keeping his grip on Kiku’s hand tight as they carefully maneuvered their way down the sloping hill leading to the large, white letters sitting near the edge of the cliff. Adding the fact that it was also near midnight, they were both trying their best not to fall onto their faces. “Safety precautions, drunk kids trying to climb on top of the sign. That kinda stuff.”

Kiku frowned a bit, following close behind Alfred as they neared one of the the “O”s of the sign. He stepped around a particularly large rock on his way down, “That’s what  _ we’re _ doing.”

“Well, I mean,” Alfred glanced back towards his boyfriend, smiling sheepishly. “ _ We _ aren’t drunk. Or kids.”

They reached the sign, looking out to the city from the second “O” in “Hollywood”. They stood side by side, small and near insignificant against the grand sign. Alfred had seen this city thousands of times, had lived to see it evolve to where it was, spent a good amount of his late teenage years here. Kiku, on the other hand, never had the chance to see Los Angeles in its entirety all at once. The sky was dark, but the buildings illuminated the night brightly and breath-takingly - rows upon rows of twinkling specks of gold covering the land before them, just past the mountains. 

Alfred looked at the man next to him, watching his eyes. They were full of gold. “What do you think?”

Kiku laughed, breathless and astonished. “It is like looking at a sea of stars.”

The taller of the two let go of Kiku’s hand, moving to swing his legs over onto the other side of the sign, sitting atop the letter open letter. Kiku mimicked his actions and sat next to Alfred, close enough so that their thighs touched. 

“Your city is beautiful.” He said. “It is bright and exciting. Just like you.”

Alfred didn’t say anything, but smiled. He never thought of himself as “exciting” - his life thus far has been difficult and violent, but he wouldn’t call it exciting. It was just like any other nation’s life, he supposed. “I wasn’t always so much fun. You know that.”

“I know. But you have always been exciting to me. I’m a little envious.” 

Alfred took hold of his hand again, running his thumb over the pale knuckles. “Things got exciting when I met you, Keeks.”

The island nation’s heart skipped a beat, and he scooted a bit closer to rest head against the crook of the blonde’s neck. “That is what  _ I _ should be saying.”

They sat in silence, the breeze warm as it passed, ruffling their hair ever-so-slightly. Alfred idly swung his leg as it dangled, breathing in the summer air slowly. California was hot, and he had gotten used to that years ago, but summers were different there. They were dreamy: sweet like the ice cream near the beaches, refreshing as the ocean’s waves, dazzling like the sidewalks full of stars. It was nothing like the chilly, bustling streets of New York or the wide, relaxing fields of Texas. The hot summers in California were one of his favorite things. 

“Where is California?” Kiku asked, voice light as the wind. He lifted his head from Alfred’s shoulder, “In terms of your body.”

Alfred thought for a moment, eyes drifting from the ocean of lights to the inky, purple sky above them. With eyes full of darkness, he found himself answering, “Probably my eyes.”

Kiku followed his gaze up towards the sky, expecting stars, but finding none. “Your eyes are full of stars. No wonder they’re so bright.” 

He was suddenly pulled closer to the blonde, an arm wrapped around his shoulder. He reached his hand up to lace their fingers together as he waited for a reply - but for once in the asian’s life, Alfred was silent. It was odd, considering their trip thus far had been quite adventurous and anything but dull, but everything was like that when he was with the american. Life was in color when he was with Alfred, it was bright and fast-paced and Kiku felt like he was everything Alfred told him he was. 

He supposed that that in itself was odd, as well: how a person could make you feel like you are the most important person that walked the earth. 

“You ever wonder where our hearts are?” Alfred asked, sighing. “Like, everyone says it’s your capital. I dunno, though. I don’t think I like D.C. that much for it to be my heart.”

Kiku hummed. “I like to think...that our capitals are the one bit of us that makes us human. Or as close to a human as possible. It keeps us alive, after all. Along with our people. So, maybe our hearts are in a place that we feel the most human, and not necessarily a city or a state.”

“That’s...really deep, dude.” Alfred chuckled. That was an answer he certainly wasn’t prepared for. “So the whole ‘home is where the heart is’ deal?”

“Wouldn’t it be ‘the heart is where the home is’?”

“Mm, that works better,” He let his head fall against the top of Kiku’s. “Then, I’d say this is probably where my heart is.”

Through Kiku’s half-lidded eyes, the sea of stars began to blend together into a larger pool of gold. He wanted to dive right into it, the depth of Alfred’s heart. “I agree. You have a heart of gold, Alfred. I’m lucky to be a part of it.”

The blonde felt his cheeks flush, his chest growing warmer by the minute. It was unfair when Kiku said things like that, it made his heart swell and mind short-circuit. Alfred didn’t usually think highly of himself, but when Kiku said things that set butterflies off in his stomach, he couldn’t help but believe him. “What about you? Where’s your heart?”

“Would it be too cliché if I said it was wherever you are?” The asian looked up towards the american, a playful smile on his lips. “Or rather, that you have it with you?”

“Well, yes, but I’ll take it, anyways.” Alfred dipped his head to meet Kiku’s lips. When he pulled away, he was smacking his lips and laughing. “Is that cherry coke chapstick? Are you a twelve year old girl?”

The smaller man lightly swatted at his chest, turning his head away from Alfred. “It was on sale, and my lips were getting too dry in this heat. Unless you  _ prefer _ them chapped.”

“I mean, if they’re so chapped, I can get them wet again.” He pecked his cheek, “Man, now you’ve got me craving some cherry coke.” 

“Let’s pick some up on the way back to the hotel.” 

“Why? I’ve got some right here.” 

Alfred snickered when Kiku’s cheeks flushed pink, and helped himself to more cherry coke chapstick.

**Author's Note:**

> might add smut in another chapter. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
